everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Humbert Ourson
Humbert Ourson is the older son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin by Henriette-Julie de Murat. He is the older twin brother of Lambert Ourson. Info Name: Humbert Ourson Age: 14 Parent's Story: Bearskin (Murat) Alignment: Royal Roommate: Lambert Ourson Secret Heart's Desire: To share all sorts of disgusting information with other students! My "Magic" Touch: I can turn to a bear with my bearskin. Storybook Romance Status: Polyxene Zinzolantin is my girlfriend. I like older women! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I don't like to wash my bearskin, so it often smells bad. Plus people think I'm too gross. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. It's great to get all sweaty and stinky in here! Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Guys in this class tell me I'm too gross to attract girls. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Lambert and Corinne Cilantro. Character Appearance Humbert is of average height, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light blue jacket with a white T-shirt and black short pants. He wears a crown of hawthorn leaves around his head. On his face are sunglasses. During cold weather he will wear a bearskin over his outfit. He has a tendency not to wash it. Personality Quite shockingly for a prince, Humbert is fond of all kind of gross stuff. He even used to have an old food collection until his mother made him throw it out. Now he has a collection of spore cultures. Humbert is often fond of sharing disgusting facts with other kids, especially if they're animal-related. He is fond of things that have two heads. He has a photo of a two-headed carrot he used to have. Biography What up? I'm Humbert Ourson, one of the twin sons of King Zelindor and Queen Hawthron. My parent's story is Bearskin - no, not that one. I come from a French story. My mother was a princess beloved by the ogre Rhinoceros, who kidnapped her in the form of a rhinoceros. Her servant Corianda sewed her into a bear. She fled to another kingdom, where she was taken in by a king. Her fairy godmother turned her back into a princess, but returned her to a bear form during the day. She did this every day until one morning the king saw her put on the bearskin. They married, and two years later they had me and Lambert. The ogre Rhinoceros returned and took the form of an astrologer, and killed me and my brother. He tricked the king into thinking the queen had murdered them. The king condemned her to death, but could not bring himself to kill her. The fairy godmother saved her and showed her the two princes and Corianda and revealed the ogre was the killer. Yeah, my early life was kind of messed up. We dwell in happiness with my parents. We are also close with Mom's parents. Because of our early life, Mom goes out of her way to make things as normal as possible. Lambert and I get along despite our differences. We're identical twins, but we're still very different. I am known as school's grossout expert. I'm always sharing rather disgusting things, especially about animals. Sometimes these facts disgust Lambert. I don't leave my room a mess since Mom would kill me if I let my room get very messy - and she frequently lectures me about hygiene. Even then, I frequently forgets to put deodorant on. People can tell me and Lambert apart by our smell. I've been given a bearskin, and with a certain chant, I can turn into a bear. I use this form to run around the school. My tendency not to wash it makes it very stinky. The students here find it repulsive. Like I said, people find me gross - even my mom is willing to admit it - but I'm just thankful to be alive. Mom always tells me that she could have lost me and my brother after what the ogre did to us. Trivia *Humbert's surname refers to the French word for bear. *Humbert has a pet rhinoceros named Muffy, whom he shares with his brother Lambert. Muffy stays at home with Humbert's parents. *Humbert is a distant relative of Valere Ourson. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Orion Acaba. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Bearskin (Murat) Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Shapeshifters Category:French